


Day 8: Skype Sex

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Mathias is a long way away and horny.





	

Lukas missed him, it was simple as that, when he and Mathias weren’t together, Lukas felt as if the whole world was on his shoulders. He’d sleep alone, bed cold from lack of heat wrapping around him, legs restless because he didn’t have Mathias’ legs to tangle with. Frowns empty because he had no one to direct them at.

Lukas stared at the screen, the pixels becoming clearer with every second that passed. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he caught sight of his boyfriend, grinning wildly as he did every time Lukas saw him.

“Hi!” Mathias greeted, laying on his side. “I miss you.”

“Hi,” Lukas replied, staring at the screen. He hated Skyping. He hated the way it dulled the blue of Mathias’ eyes, hated the slight lag and pixels. Perhaps he should have listened when Mathias tried to convince him to upgrade his computer, Lukas thought.

“How are you?”

“Good. What about you?”

“Great now I’m talking to you.” It always amazed Lukas, the way Mathias could say exactly what he was thinking, not holding back a second of his emotions, or affections.

“How’s Berwald?”

“Boring. Though, Peter’s a sweet kid.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ve been babysitting while Tino visits Berwald. He’s cute.”

“You? Babysitting? Really? They trust you with their kid?”

“Hey, I’m great with kids!” Mathias smiled. “Remember when we used to look after Emil when your parents were out?”

Lukas let out a faint laugh. “Yeah. I don’t think my parents ever forgave you for breaking their wedding plates.”

Mathias chuckled. “No, I don’t suppose they did.” Silence fell over them, a comfortable, welcome silence. Lukas just stared at his boyfriend, a faint, albeit sad, smile playing on his lips.

“How is Emil?” Mathias finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Quiet. I miss him, if I’m honest.”

“You live with him, Lukas.”

Lukas sighed, resting his head on his hands. “He doesn’t talk at all anymore, Mat, he just nods, or shakes his head. I miss talking to him.”

“I know you do, Lu.”

“When are you coming home?”

“I don’t know… Berwald’s not doing so great.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Lukas took out his cross hair-pin, setting it aside. “How is he? Be honest.”

“Not good, Lukas. He just won’t wake up, no matter how much we talk to him, he just lays there, breathing, but not really alive, you know?”

“I can’t say I do, I’ve never known anyone in a coma.”

“It’s not easy.”

“Life isn’t, unfortunately. How’s Tino holding up?”

“He’s away a lot, and when he’s here he’s mopey unless Peter’s around, in which he’ll put a happy smile on and pretend everything’s okay.”

“What about Peter?”

“I don’t really think he understands. He asks where Berwald is, Tino never lies, he always tells him the truth, but I just think Peter is too young to understand exactly what’s going on.” Mathias sighs, before a smile once again spreads across his face. “You been missing me then?”

Lukas scoffed. “You wish.”

“I’ve been missing you. When I’m all alone in this big bed.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, let’s Skype sex!”

“Shut up, you’re so noisy.”

“What do you say, Lukas, you, me, naked over camera? Doesn’t that sound hot? I could tell you exactly what I’ll do to you when I come home, and you can whine and make those cute little noises you make when you try to hold back.”

“You’re relentless.”

“We’ve been apart for a month, Lukas, I just miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Mathias grinned. “So, you want to do this?”

“Just be quiet, okay? I don’t want to wake Emil up.”

“It’s not me you have to worry about, we both know that.”

A faint blush crept up Lukas’ cheeks. “You’re noisy.”

“Uh huh, and you’re still fully dressed. Take it all off for me, Lukie.”

“Call me that again and I’ll hang up.”

“No you won’t.” Mathias pulled his shirt off. “You’d miss all this if you did that,” he said, gesturing down at his chest. Lukas’ eyes raked over said chest, silently cursing at how fine his boyfriend was, and how terrible it was that they were so far apart.

“Nothing to miss.”

Mathias feigned hurt, gasping loudly, and covering his heart with his hand. “You wound me.”

“Oh no, however shall I live.” Lukas pulled his own shirt over his head, folding it neatly and placing it on the floor. “You’re the one that wants this, Mathias, I’m not afraid to hang up.”

“Whatever you say, Lukie.”

Lukas promptly ended the call, heart tugging in his chest. He’d only managed to undo his belt buckle when the call noises started again. He smiled, before putting on his stoic act and answering the call.

“Not cool, Lukas,” Mathias whined, pouting.

“I told you what would happen.” Lukas shimmied out of his trousers. “Tell me, Mathias, why have you still got those God-awful jeans on?”

“I didn’t think you were into it.”

Lukas moved the camera, pointing it at his almost nude lower half. “Are we doing this or not?”

“Fuck.” Lukas watched as Mathias struggled with his jeans, taking much longer than necessary in his haste to have as little clothing as Lukas. When he was out of his jeans, and his slightly tented boxers were the only thing keeping prying eyes from his lower regions, Mathias rolled onto his side, smiling widely at his Norwegian boyfriend.

“I miss you,” he repeated for the third time, hooking his fingers into the waistband on his boxers, slipping them down his legs, all while keeping perfect eye-contact with his boyfriend. “I can’t wait to be back with you, holding you in my arms. Touching you.”

Lukas laughed lightly under his breath. “I miss you too.”

Lukas wasn’t much for spouting his feelings, when he and Mathias were together, he didn’t need to. He didn’t need to tell Mathias how he felt, because Mathias could tell. He could tell without words that Lukas loves him, that Lukas would happily spend the rest of his life with him, but there, over camera, Lukas couldn’t convey silent feelings with feather light touches, and words murmured in his sleep.

Mathias ran his fingers lightly over his semi-erect cock, tracing over the veins, bringing himself to full length, while watching Lukas slip out of his own boxers, lip between his teeth and eyes hooded as his own fingers brushed his cock.

“I want to touch you, Lukas. I want to feel your body move under my hands, your heart beat as you lay atop of me, sleeping soundly, or just being you. Quiet and content.”

“Stop being so sappy, Mathias. If you want to do this, get me hot, make me _want_ to be touched by you. If you were here, what would you do?”

“I’d take your cock in my mouth, and let you force it down my throat. I love it when you face-fuck me.”

Lukas groaned, wrapping his hand around his erection, tugging it to full-hardness. “Yeah?”

“Then, while I’m sucking you off, I’ll stretch you open, feel your hole constricting, and squeezing my fingers, just begging for something bigger.”

Lukas hand moved slowly, languidly, twitching with each description Mathias gave.

“I know just how much you like to be filled, how much you love the feeling of my cock stretching you wider and wider, almost too wide, but you don’t care. You love the pain, the initial feeling of being stretched so wide it brings tears to your eyes and your hands grip the sheets below you, or scratch their way down my back.”

“Fuck,” Lukas mumbled, his hand having sped up its pace. Mathias followed suit, his own hand tugging almost roughly on his cock, their pre-cum glistening in the camera.

“You look so hot right now, Lukas, all flushed, begging to be touched by me. I want to wrap my lips around your dripping cock, taste the bitter, but not unpleasant, cum as I bring you to climax.”

“Oh God.” Lukas was ashamed at how quickly his orgasm was approaching, he was ashamed at how hot and needy Mathias’ words got him. He writhed on the bed, hand moving fast against his skin, edging himself closer.

“Would you like that, Lukas? Would you like my mouth around that cock, doing utterly sinful things as you whine low in your throat, wrapping, and unwrapping your legs from around my neck? Or would you prefer me inside of you, slamming my cock deep into that tight hole?”

“I’m close,” he whimpered, on the brink of orgasm.

“I’d let you cum down my throat, in fact, I’d enjoy it. I’d love the burn, the bitterness. I’d get off on the taste alone, the way your cum slides down my throat almost effortlessly, I wouldn’t even have to swallow it, your cock would be so far down my throat it wouldn’t matter.”

Lukas came with a loud cry, his load shooting over himself. Mathias followed seconds later, the view of his boyfriend orgasming enough to send him over the edge. The men lay panting quietly for a few minutes, cum drying uncomfortably on their skin.

“You need to come home,” Lukas said, breaking the silence. “I want to cuddle.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Sex is no fun if I can’t have a cuddle after.”

“You never want to cuddle after sex, Lukas, you always push me away and say it’s too hot.”

“Dumbarse,” he mumbled, reaching across to grab some tissues from his bedside table. “What time are you heading to the hospital tomorrow?”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now, Lukas. We just had awesome cam sex, I don’t want to start talking about my comatose brother.”

“You should talk about things that are bothering you.”

“All right, how about we talk about your mute brother?”

“Leave Emil out of this.”

Mathias disposed of the tissues he’d used to clean himself up. “Can we at least put some clothes on?”

Lukas nodded, slipping his boxers back on and sliding under his duvet. He waited until Mathias was settled, his own duvet pulled up to his neck.

“So, what time are you going to the hospital tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, I’ll be honest, I’m thinking of coming home. I feel like I’m completely in the way here. I miss my own bed, I miss my family.”

“You’re with your family there.”

“No, you and Emil are my family. Before the crash, Berwald and I hadn’t spoken in years, we never got along. You and Em are the two who have stuck with me, despite my loudness, you stayed, and you wanted me around.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you coming home, Mathias, but don’t you want to be there when Berwald wakes up? You always talk about missing your brother.”

“I just want to be with you again, Lukas. I want to spend time watching crappy movies, and trying to make Emil crack a smile. I miss your soft smiles, I miss cuddling and cooking with you. I just want to come home.”

“Then come home.” Lukas sighed. “I know Emil misses you. I do too. Come home. Tino will call if anything changes, right?”

“Yeah.”

“If it’s what you want, Mathias, come home.”

“Jeg elsker dig.”

“Jeg elsker deg og.”

“Send my love to Emil too.”

“Of course.”

“I should go to sleep, I’ll phone you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Godnat, Lukas.”

“God natt, Lukas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to touch on this AU a bit more without smut, what do you guys think?


End file.
